1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a straw cup with variable lights, specifically light-emitting diodes controlled by a circuit board that are intercalated between the straw and the cup, which produce dazzling light refraction and direction when a liquid beverage is drunk from the cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To add atmosphere to customers' enjoyment of drinks, many coffeehouses and restaurants serve coffee, fruit juice and other drinks in specially-designed cups, so that while customers enjoy their drinks' flavor and aroma, there is added visual enjoyment. Additionally, people often use straws to drink beverages in order to maintain proper posture, making a specially-designed straw another important focal point for business owners wishing to cultivate a certain atmosphere. The inventor has therefore created a straw cup, combining a straw and a cup, and given it a distinctive appearance, with the straw winding around the outside of the body of the cup so that while people are enjoying a beverage they may also appreciate the beauty of the colorful drink winding its way around the cup.